Loving You: a Bughead Story
by loubric
Summary: This story takes off at the end of Riverdale S1E13 after Betty and Jughead are uninterrupted by the Serpents. In my story there is no shooting at Pops. This story is rated R for strong language and sex. I don't own Archie Comics or Riverdale or any of the characters. This story and ideas are mine. The story is from Betty's POV. Constructive criticism and comments welcome x
1. Chapter 1

I sat with my mostly bare back against the cool white cabinet in the kitchen of Jughead's dad's mobile home. My chest was heaving, my heart racing as the last few minutes replayed in my head.

Jughead saying he loved me. Jughead kissing me and picking me up. Clothes getting ripped off. Jughead putting on his dad's leather jacket with that all too familiar and menacing snake embroidered on the back.

I had murmured his name when he had put it on and he had turned to look at me, his eyes meeting mine. I gasped silently as I felt a rush of electricity course through my body as his gaze lingered on me. I licked my lips unconsciously and watched as he closed the door and advanced towards me. So many conflicting feelings were running through my mind but as he stood in front of me one thing stood out.

He was my Jughead, with or without the jacket.

His eyes searched mine as he began to say my name with a slight reluctance. I reached forward and placed a finger over his lips, silencing his concerns. He raised his eyebrows in surprise as I grabbed the leather jacket and pulled him towards me. To his credit he barely hesitated before his lips were on mine again. I shrugged out of my coat that I had put on when he had answered the door and let it fall to the ground and pushed my hands up against his taunt chest and up into his hair, he moaned as I tugged on it. My lips parted automatically and his tongue slid into my mouth with forcefulness. I angled my head allowing him to kiss me deeper.

The smell of his damp hair, the worn out leather and his subtle cologne filled the air and I felt my desire for him grow. I was urgent and demanding, as was he. His hands were sprawled across the base of my back and I wrapped my legs around his waist, needing to be closer to him. His hands pushed underneath me and lifted me up. I steadied myself against him with my arms around his neck as he walked us into the bedroom. The blinds were slightly open and let a small amount of moonlight into the dark room. In his haste he stumbled over something and we fell onto the bed and I laughed as he landed on top of me.

I looked up as Jughead loomed above me, his arms on either side of me. This was no school boy staring down at me now but a man, his dark eyes filled with hunger. I pushed up on my elbows, coming face to face with him. I reached behind my back and unhooked my bra, letting it slide down one arm and then the other before tossing it to the floor. His eyes widened and his lips curled up in an appreciative smirk.

I bit my lower lip and arched an eyebrow as I looked back at him in anticipation. Whether or not I was ok with him wearing the Serpents jacket was not the issue at hand, all I wanted was to feel his skin against mine without anything between us. Cautiously I raised one arm towards him and started to slip the jacket off him. He took my lead and removed it himself, taking his shirt off as well. We were both naked from the waist up and I desperately wanted to feel his skin against mine. The rain continued to hit the tin roof, pummeling harder with each passing moment.

"You are so beautiful." he murmured as he lowered his head and started kissing my neck. My head fell back, his wet lips trailing hot kisses across my collar bone. I caught fistfuls of blanket on either side of me as Jughead continued to kiss me. His mouth found one of my breasts and I moaned as he caught a nipple in his mouth, his tongue licking and flicking it. He grabbed my other breast with his hand, massaging it gently at first and then with more force making me cry out with a mixture of pleasure and pain.

I knew I wanted to explore every part of him and have him do the same to me but with everything that had happened all I could think about was getting him inside of me. I couldn't wait.

"Juggie ..." I whispered.

He looked up at me and the dark passion in his eyes made me gasp.

It matched my own.

I shrugged out of my skirt and slipped my underwear off. His eyes bulged at the sight of me completely naked beneath him. I reached down to undo his pants.

"I need you now ..." I said breathlessly.

"Betty, are you sure..?" He asked, his face full of concern.

I nodded. The time was right for us to come together. He kicked off his jeans and underwear and pressed down on top of me, our bodies finally meeting together without restriction or boundaries. Our mouths came crushing together, tongues meeting.

I felt one of his strong hands run up my leg and along my inner thigh and my knees parted instinctively. I inhaled sharply as one of his long fingers slipped inside of me. He gasped as he felt my wet core and I arched my back in response to him. Another finger went inside of me and his mouth was against my ear whispering my name as his fingers drove in and out of me. I reached down and grabbed his hard cock, running my hand up and down earning a growl from him.

I opened up for him, guiding him to me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and there was no hesitance and no gentleness. We were beyond anything and I was done playing it safe and being the good girl. I wanted him. He pushed inside of me and I cried out at the fullness of him, but oh god the pain was worth it. I had never felt anything so right.

His breathing was labored and he looked at me with concern "Are you ok?" he asked.

I nodded.

Then he grinned as he whispered words that he had said to me once before "Come here..."

Our lips met with an intense urgency as he began to move inside of me. Our bodies moved together, faster and with a determination that was indescribable.

It wasn't enough I wanted more. I lunged up, my heels digging into him, forcing him to drive deeper into me and he swore into my ear "Fuck Betty ..." but the rest of his sentence trailed off as I pulled his face to mine, smiling.

My fingernails raked against his back and I felt a hand cup my breast. I was on the brink of the unknown, and I could feel my body start to come undone. Our bodies were slick and glistened with sweat as we moved together in the dark. Hands were roaming everywhere as he thrust inside of me, over and over. His kisses were persistent and then all of a sudden I felt the earth shatter around me. I cried out his name, my body crashing with a wave of pleasure. I felt him shudder as my name left his lips as he continued to move inside of me. My body was alive with sensations and I felt sore and satisfied all at once. He collapsed on top of me our slick hot bodies heaving against each other. He was heavy but I didn't care.

His head came up, his forehead touching mine.

"Are you ok?" he said softly his eyes still closed.

"More than okay," I replied and kissed him softly.

He rolled over, pulled a blanket over us and lay on his side. He pulled me against him.

"I love you." he murmured into my ear as he held me close.

"I love you." I replied as I sighed as we both drifted off to sleep.

Hours later I woke up in the unfamiliar bed and the huge weight of Jughead's arm and leg thrown across my body. I turned so I could watch him sleep. His face free of worry. I reached over quietly so as not to disturb him and gently ran my fingers through his tousled hair. He sighed and rolled over onto his back, pulling the blanket with him, exposing his stomach. I sat up and watched the rise and fall of his chest as he slept.

He was passed out and I was wide awake and ...curious.

Propped up on my knees I slowly moved the blanket down past his thighs. His body was bathed in moonlight and I was enchanted. Of course I had seen men naked before but this was different, he was different.

Tentatively I reached forward and gently stroked the length of his cock with my index finger and watched in fascination as it grew before my eyes. I was captivated.

"Like what you see?" a raspy voice said, cutting through the silence.

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as I realized I had been caught.

"Maybe ..." I replied coyly as I looked up at him.

The sight of him made me catch my breath. He was lying with his arms behind his head, his arm muscles taut. His dark hair was ruffled from sleep and hung over his face, framing his eyes as they bore into me.

I crawled over him and he looked at me with a mixture of surprise and desire. Gone was the girl next door, and in her place was something entirely different.

"Maybe I'll show you exactly how much I like what I see." I said, my voice low and husky.

His intake of breath was sharp as I held the base of his penis with one hand and slowly placed my mouth over the head. I sucked gently and began rubbing my tongue over the tip. His head fell backwards and I could hear his breathing getting faster and more labored.

His skin tasted salty as my movements became faster, my mouth and hand moving deeper and harder. He was so big that I had trouble fitting him in my mouth. I felt him sit forward grabbing fistfuls of my hair and guiding my mouth further down. I almost choked with the sheer volume of him but I was determined to give him pleasure this way.

"Betty ... god ..." I heard him mumble, which just encouraged me more.

I could feel my desire for him intensify and in one swift movement he was out of my mouth and I was climbing on top of him.

Suffice to say he was shocked as I came down on him. His ready and eager cock slid inside of me and I gasped, as I felt the entire length of him fill me completely. I slowly started moving, riding him cautiously at first. His nimble hands ran along my thighs, up my waist and cupped both of my breasts, squeezing and grabbing them. I moaned in appreciation as he groped and fondled them.

I felt him buck and move with me, matching me thrust for thrust. He sat up, his legs moving apart as mine stretched out behind him so that we were chest to chest. Not moving, we sat there, the hard length of him still inside of me. I rested my arms over his shoulders and his hands came up and cupped my face.

He ran a thumb over my bottom lip as he whispered "You are so incredibly gorgeous."

His head came down to mine and he captured my mouth with his. He sucked on my lower lip his fingers caressing my face. I pushed my hands up into his hair, pressing my breasts against his body so that there was no space between us. We began to move again, achingly slowly.

I felt his hands travel down my arms and body, my skin tingling with his touch. He grabbed me from behind encouraging my body, helping me thrust against him. Although we couldn't move as fast in this position, the sheer closeness of our bodies and steady slowness was incredible. His hands were sprawled out against my lower back and I was gripping him with my hands as I rode against him.

Our kisses became more urgent and demanding. Our tongues pushing and stroking against one another. This time the orgasm that took over my body was so intense I felt light headed and dizzy as I felt our bodies shudder together.

Breathing heavily he lay back down pulling me down on top of him, my head resting in the crook of his neck. I fell asleep with the feeling of his fingers trailing up and down my spine.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke with the sun streaming in through the half open blinds. Jughead was snoring softly beside me. I climbed out of bed quietly so as not to disturb him. I grabbed his shirt off the ground and slipped it on and tip toed into the kitchen. The clock said it was 6:00am, I'd always been an early riser, although I had expected to sleep longer after the night we had had.

I smiled to myself as I began opening cabinets hoping to find some coffee and ingredients for breakfast. I put the coffee on and found some bacon in the fridge which I started frying on the stove. Suddenly I felt two strong arms engulf my waist.

"Morning" Jughead whispered into my ear, his breath sending shivers down my spine.

"Mmmmmm morning." I replied as he nuzzled my neck. He reached forward and took a sip of the coffee I had just made him and I heard him sigh with contentment.

"You're wearing my shirt." he said between sips although it wasn't a question.

"Looks better on you though." he murmured as he put the mug down and I felt a hand run up the length of my thigh.

It dawned on me that I wasn't wearing any underwear and I blushed.

"Jughead..." I started to say but I stopped when I felt one of his fingers slip inside of me. I gasped but he was relentless as he began finger fucking me against the kitchen counter. His body pressed against me from behind while his other hand started rubbing my breast over the material of his shirt.

I closed my eyes as his finger worked against the sensitive folds inside of me. My hands gripped the counter and I rested the back of my head against his shoulder. His mouth was against my ear, nibbling and licking my earlobe, sending my senses into overdrive. I could feel the hard length of him pressed against my lower back.

"Jughead ... I ..." I started to say but he knew exactly what I needed as he spun me around, hoisted me onto the counter and entered me in quick succession.

I inhaled sharply as he dove inside me but I was ready as I wrapped my legs around him. Our lips met and I grabbed onto his shoulders to brace myself. Our bodies formed a perfect harmony working together. His kisses tasted like warm sweet coffee and I devoured his mouth with my own.

Moments later we came together, our bodies shattering around us. I collapsed against him, breathing heavily.

Suddenly I sat up as the smell of burning bacon filled the air.

"Shit, the bacon..." I yelped as I tried to push him away from me to salvage what I could.

He just laughed, held me tighter and said "Fuck the bacon."

Yes, fuck the bacon indeed.

An hour later I was on my way home. Although I had left with a million questions still unanswered especially about the Southside jacket, I knew we needed more time and it would have to wait.

I texted Ronnie hoping I could use her as an alibi for my whereabouts the night before, praying my mother would believe my lie. For once Veronica didn't ask questions. She just said yes and that we'd have to talk later. Not sure how I felt about that.

I looked at myself in the rearview mirror as I neared home. God my mother was going to take one look at me and know I had been having sex. Whether she would care or not who knew. She was the one who had put me on birth control, although she had insisted it was for my skin and to keep me regular but after finding out Polly was pregnant I guess she had other reasons too. For once I was grateful.

Last night with Jughead had been a welcome surprise, definitely not what I expected ... better though.

Much better.

I pulled up to my house, smoothed my ponytail and hoped I looked presentably.

As I walked up the front steps the front door swung open and there stood my mother in all her fury. She had her hands on her hips and her eyes slanted as she looked at me, her voice like ice.

"Elizabeth Cooper, where the hell of you been?" She hissed.

I started to reply but as soon as the word Veronica started to slip out my mouth her hand shot up.

"Don't even think about lying to me. You're grounded now get to your room." her voice rising as she pointed upstairs.

They say pick your battles and I knew there were going to be others that I would need to fight rather than this one. Without saying a word, and with my head held high because I refused to be ashamed for where I had been, I went upstairs.

This was going to be a long weekend. I thought as I trudged up the stairs to my room.

I threw myself face down on my bed and sighed. I needed to go and take a shower but I wanted to let Jughead know that I was home first. Pushing myself up on my elbows I unlocked my phone and saw there were already 3 messages.

The first two were from Jughead.

 **Are you home safely? How was Mama Cooper?**

 **I love you.**

I smiled as I quickly replied.

 **Home safe and sound. She's pissed but she'll get over it.**

 **Ps I'm grounded :( Love you 2**

The 3rd text was from Veronica.

 **Hey B we need to talk, I want all the sordid details xoxo V**

I knew I couldn't ignore Ronnie for long so I quickly replied to her explaining I was grounded and we could talk on Monday at school, I wasn't ready to start texting her about my sex life.

The day passed exceptionally slowly. I had a shower, did some homework and had a nap. By lunch time I figured I better go and make something to eat but I didn't particularly feel like getting a lecture from my mother. I snuck downstairs quietly hoping I wouldn't run into her.

I was almost finished making my sandwich and figured I was in the clear.

Yeah … no such luck.

"Elizabeth." My mother said and I turned around.

"Yes Mother?" I replied, trying to keep my voice steady as I stood by the kitchen sink, my hands already balled into fists in the all too familiar position.

She crossed her arms and looked at me.

"I'm not exactly thrilled that you're sleeping with that Jones boy..."

I started to protest but my face was pink from embarrassment and gave me away.

Cutting me off she continued "...Please Elizabeth I wasn't born yesterday. Truth be told I'm angry because you didn't tell me where you were going ... although I would have forbade you staying out all night regardless..." her voice trailed off and she sighed.

As much as my mother drove me crazy most of the time I hated fighting with her and figured I would try and make peace, for the moment anyway. As soon as she found out that Jughead was involved with the Serpents she was going to freak the fuck out.

"Mother..." I said tentatively "I'm sorry for staying out last night, with everything that's been going on with Polly, the Blossoms and Jason it was just so overwhelming. And then Jughead being banished to the South Side I just needed some time away from it all." My balled fists unclenched as I finished speaking.

"Mmmmmmmm..." she nodded her lips pursed. "Well be that as it may, you're still grounded."

I nodded and then went to give her a hug.

She hugged me back and then whispered "Betty, are you being ….? Do you have any questions ..." she trailed off.

 _God no_ I thought and just shook my head and mumbled "No, I'm good mom ... Thanks." I quickly raced upstairs before she could ask me anything else.

The rest of the day I spent toying with the idea of Jughead being a part of the Serpents. I still wasn't sure what it all meant, if and how it would change him and us. The darker side of me was excited and thrilled at the possibility of him being part of a gang but then the rational side of me was also terrified.

I'd heard little from him that day except for a few texts and a quick phone call after lunch when I told him about the conversation with my mother. Polly had knocked on my door in the late afternoon but I had pretended that I was asleep I really didn't feel like talking to anyone.

At around 7 o'clock I looked out the window at the darkened night sky and shivered as I put my book down. I got up and grabbed a pair of woolen socks from the drawer and started putting them on when there was knock on my door.

It was my Mother and Polly hovering behind her.

"Betty we're going out to dinner and then to see a movie, do you want something from Pop's?" she asked as she rummaged in her purse.

"I'm good thank-you Mother, I'll just grab a bowl of cereal or something." I replied while I put the other sock on and scooted back onto my bed.

"Have fun!" I said with probably too much enthusiasm, I missed Jughead and was tired of being stuck in my room.

My mother turned to walk away and Polly raised an eyebrow at me but I just shook my head and mouthed _later_ to her. She got the hint and left. The front door slammed shut and I collapsed against my pillow as the silence of the house engulfed me.

I must have dozed off because some time later I woke up and my room was dark, the only light coming from the light in the hallway. A noise had woken me up. I cocked my head and listened.

 _Tap tap._

There it was again. I glanced up and saw a figure by my bedroom window and covered my mouth in mid-scream. My eyes got adjusted to the dark and I quickly saw the outline of a familiar pointed beanie.

 _Jughead!_

I could see him smirk through the window and I jumped up gleefully and raced to the window. A gust of cold snowy air hit me as I opened the window and a pair of dark eyes met mine.

"Hey there Juliet. Nurse off duty?" he said as I moved back to allow him to climb into my bedroom.

A flashback of that warm afternoon a few weeks ago flashed through my mind. Jughead climbing through my window calling me Juliet. Me telling him how crazy my parents are and that I must be crazy too. Him telling me that I wasn't crazy and then kissing me for the first time. It felt like ages ago.

He quickly shut the window and turned, I ran and fell against him and he hugged me hard.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

 _Why am I whispering?_ I thought as I hugged him back. _No-one was home._

He shrugged, and he looked so sexy with his damp hair and leather jacket.

"I know you're grounded but I couldn't wait till Monday to see you." he said softly against my hair, his breath warm.

"I'm going to get into so much more trouble if my parents catch you." I replied laughing softly "But I'm so glad you came." I added.

He grinned and then his eyes hooded over and he grabbed my face with his cold hands and pulled my lips to his. His mouth was hot and demanding and I kissed him back firmly. Our kisses were fast and urgent. And when we finally broke apart we were both breathless.

"God I missed you Betty." He murmured.

"I missed you too." I replied.

I took his hand in mine and sat down on the edge of my bed. He tossed his signature hat onto the bench by the window, and ran a hand through his disheveled hair.

I shivered slightly and he quickly scooted back and pulled me against him. He threw a blanket over us and spooned behind me. My head rested on his arm and I snuggled against him.

He wrapped his other leather clad arm over my body caging me in and I felt warm and safe. I knew we should be making the most of our time together but at that moment being held by Jughead was just what I needed. The weight of the past month had been laying heavily on me and I was exhausted. He rested his head against mine and I drifted off to sleep.

A car door slammed waking us both out of a deep sleep. I jumped up as I realized my parents and Polly were home.

"Shit, shit, shit..." I muttered.

Jughead sprang up and off my bed but in his haste he got his foot tangled in my bedspread and fell crashing to the ground with a loud THUMP.

"Fuck!" he grunted as he tried to untangle himself.

I rushed around the bed trying to help him stand up but the sight of a disheveled Jughead wrapped in a pink floral comforter was too much and I burst out laughing.

"Betty." He said sternly "This is no laughing matter..."but it wasn't long before he was grinning too.

"Ok, ok no need to panic. We have to hide you, there's no time for you to sneak out..." But my eyes widened as I remembered.

"The ladder..." we both whispered.

Hopefully neither of my parents would decide to go traipsing around the garden at 11 o'clock at night and see the ladder against the side of the house leading to my bedroom window. I could hear my parents moving downstairs and knew we didn't have a lot of time.

"The bed, under the bed..." I hissed at him as he finally managed to untangle himself from my blanket.

He was under the bed in a flash and I quickly kicked his feet because they were sticking out.

"Damn your long legs Jones..." I muttered that earned a chuckle from the floor. Sweeping the room I dove onto my bed and heard a grunt of protest from under me.

 _Whoops_!

I quickly grabbed my book, threw the blanket back over my legs and turned on the lamp beside me. A knock on my bedroom door sounded and I looked up as my mother entered the room.

Something caught my eye and I glanced to the left and there sitting on the window seat was Jughead's beanie.

Fuuuuuuuck!

To be continued x


	3. Chapter 3

I plastered a neutral look on my face and tried my best to act normal.

"Elizabeth, we're home ... Were you sleeping?" She asked as her eyes narrowed and glanced at me suspiciously.

"Yes, I just woke up a little while ago..." I admitted, at least that wasn't a lie.

"How was the movie?" I asked, hoping to change the subject and get her to leave.

She looked like she was going to probe some more and the seconds ticked by slowly. Finally she shrugged her shoulders.

"It was mediocre ...dinner was better …. Well good night Betty." She blew me a kiss and I kept my resolve hoping she wouldn't see Jughead's hat.

"Good night mom." I replied as the door closed behind her.

I let out a huge sigh of relief. I hopped off the bed and locked the door. My mother would have a fit if she knew it was locked, she hated locked doors but I figured rather her get mad at that than finding a boy in my room! Lesser of two evils I suppose.

I lifted up my dust ruffle and poked Jughead's leg.

"Coast is clear Juggie..." I whispered.

He slid out and sat against my bed on the floor.

"Whew that was close eh?" he said as he ran a hand over his face.

"Too close." I nudged him and sat down beside him on the floor.

"Now what?" I asked. "There's certainly no way you can leave now, guess you'll have to try sneak out later once everyone's asleep." I mused. I looked out at the soft flurries of snow that were falling past my window.

"I can think of something we can do..." he replied smirking as he reached over and cupped my cheek with his left hand. He bent down and kissed my lips softly. He was deliberate and lazy, taking his time exploring my mouth.

I couldn't resist him and I kissed him back, my lips parting as a low groan left my mouth. He knew how to kiss, and I could imagine just sitting there for hours not wanting to do anything but kiss him. His soft lips started kissing up my cheek and then lightly kissed each eyelid. He planted kisses along my jaw and down into my neck.

I knew this probably wasn't the time or the place but God I didn't care. I had one arm bracing myself on the floor, the other reached up and grabbed the lapel of his jacket encouraging him. I felt his other hand snake down my side and skim just under my tank top, sprawling across the length of my stomach.

"You're so soft and warm." He whispered into my ears and then sucked on my ear lobe. His hand had now moved from my cheek up into my hair. He grabbed a fistful of my loose curls and tugged gently and I let out a soft cry.

He chuckled in my ear.

"Betty if you don't want your parents to find me you're going to have to be quiet." He murmured.

How the fuck was I supposed to be quiet when he was doing all these things to me? I thought, a smile playing on my lips.

Grabbing ahold of his jacket, once again I realized that he had entirely too many clothes on and I tried to remove it while he continued kissing my neck and pulling my hair. He was, however, proving to be too distracting. He chuckled again and his low husky voice filled my ear.

"Here let me..."standing up he kicked off his shoes and started removing his jacket, tossing it on top of his hat.

I knelt in front of him and grinned up at him mischievously. I started to undo his belt and unbutton his jeans.

"Betty...What ..?" he started to say.

I caught his eye and shook my head.

"Shhhhhhhh...You have to be quiet remember?" I said mocking his earlier words to me.

His eyes darkened but he kept his mouth shut and smiled.

Pulling his jeans down I stared at his red and white checkered boxers, now looking like a pitched tent because of his large and erect penis. I hadn't noticed what he had been wearing the night before.

I licked my lips unconsciously "Mmmm I was right, I figured you to be a boxer man." I said, my voice low.

"Spend a lot of time thinking about what underwear men wear?" He asked teasingly.

"Maybe I do..." I answered coyly and in one swift movement I had pushed down his underwear, grabbed his ass cheeks with both hands and closed my mouth around his hard length.

He hissed through is teeth and I'm sure I heard a few curse words leave his lips as he tried to be quiet. My fingers pushed into his muscles, pressing deep into his butt cheeks encouraging him to thrust into my mouth. His hands grabbed onto my hair and tugged, guiding my head, pushing himself deeper into my wet mouth.

His skin was so silky, and my tongue rubbed against his veins. I could hear his breathing become raspy. In and out, in and out, I worked my mouth over his throbbing cock, grazing my teeth over the tip every now and then, earning sharp intakes of air from him as I drove him wild.

Hearing him curse my name he pulled me up from the floor. He threw me on the bed and was on top of me in seconds. He removed his shirt, flinging it to the ground. He pushed my pajama bottoms down and off he then pried my legs open with his knees. I was all too happy to accommodate. Grabbing his neck with my hand I pulled him down to me so I could kiss him. He braced one hand on the pillow next to my head, and the other pushed up under my tank top, pawing at my breast, pinching the nipple.

I felt the head of his cock at my entrance and I thrust forward, demanding that he enter me, I was desperate to feel him inside of me. He smiled playfully and pushed inside just a little and then out. Slowly he pushed in and out, so much so that I was dripping wet and practically begging him to fuck me. He knew exactly what he was doing.

Finally he pushed so deep into me that I was completely filled with him. He stopped, his body still. I wriggled with frustration but he just lay still, his hand rubbing my swollen breast. His lips left mine and he whispered against my ear as I lay there trying to get him to move inside of me.

"Something you're waiting for?" he asked, chuckling low.

"Juggie ...please." I moaned, not trusting myself to say anything else. He was teasing me I know, making me wait but I knew this was taking all of his self-control, and knowing that I had this much power over him and visa versa was sending me over the edge.

In what seemed like a moment of hesitation he finally moved out of me and plunged back inside of me, reaching my hot core with a fervent force. Faster and harder he was relentless and I could barely contain myself. I was trying so hard to be quiet. I could feel the passion rise up in the pit of my stomach and I knew I was about to explode.

I felt my body shudder and was overcome with a million sensations. I tried not to make a sound but it proved too difficult and I started to cry out his name. Luckily he captured my mouth with his and was able to stop most of the sound. Seconds later I felt his body convulse.

His voice was deep as I heard him say "Fuck..." under his breathe and I smiled at the revelation.

His arm buckled as he lay down on top of me, breathing heavily.

"I have to pee." I murmured and he laughed.

"Awesome pillow talk Bets..." but he wasn't mad, he rolled off me and I got up to use the restroom.

Washing my hands I stood in front of the mirror and looked up at my disheveled hair, swollen lips and flushed checks. I grabbed my toothbrush and looked up as Jughead sauntered into the bathroom.

Looking at him in the mirror I was overcome with emotion. His dark eyes crinkled when he smiled, his hair was floppy and messy. He was so incredibly handsome standing behind me, his boxers low on his hips his athletic chest glistening with sweat.

He cleared his throat, guess I was staring for too long.

"You got an extra toothbrush Bets?" He asked.

"I do actually but its bright pink, hope you don't mind?" I said smiling as he raised an eyebrow.

I handed him the florescent toothbrush and smirked as he grimaced at the color. We stood side by side brushing our teeth in blissful silence. It was so normal, so domesticated. It was perfect.

I rinsed my mouth and started brushing my hair when all of a sudden the adjourning door in the bathroom opened and in walked Polly.

To be continued x


	4. Chapter 4

_Good job remembering to lock the adjourning door to Polly's room_ I thought as we stood in silence.

The air was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. The toothbrush Jughead was using fell out of his mouth, clattering in the sink breaking the silence.

Polly stood still her eyes wide with shock. Well who could blame her when there stood Jughead clad only in his boxers and me in my skimpy pj's.

We all started talking at once.

"What the hell Bets...?" Poly hissed.

"It's not what it looks like ..." Jughead started to say.

"Pol, I ..." I muttered feebly, my cheeks pink with embarrassment.

She chuckled "Good god Betts, mom will KILL you if she finds him in your room. Even I wasn't that much of a risk taker!" she confessed.

I could feel Jughead shuffle nervously behind me.

"I'm gonna get back..." Jughead started to mumble as he retreated back into my room, escaping Polly's amused stare.

 _Traitor_ I thought.

"Wasn't what I was expecting when I got up to use the restroom Bets." She added as she watched Jughead leave.

"Yeah, Jughead stopped by to see me this evening while you guys were out and then we fell asleep, woke up when you got back."

"Was that him that made that loud noise when we got home?" She asked, leaning against the door frame.

I smiled "Oh god, yeah he fell getting off my bed. It was a recipe for disaster."

"I'm surprised mom didn't figure it out, you know she can smell fear, especially when we're hiding something." Polly replied as she came into the bathroom.

"Yeah … ha …lucky us …. well I um... better get back to ..." I started to say as I moved towards my room.

"…. Sleeping with your boyfriend…" she added, chuckling.

She was enjoying this a tad too much I thought as my face got even redder if that was possible.

"Love you Bets." she said as she closed the door behind me, laughing to herself.

Jughead was already in bed, propped up against my headboard and my insides tightened with lust and love as I looked at him. He was on his phone as I crawled into bed next to him.

"That was awkward" I mumbled as I snuggled down under the blankets.

"Yeah..." he said as he scooted against me "Could have been worse, could have been your mom or dad. At least it was an ally."

"Mmmmm true..." I yawned and closed my eyes. I was exhausted. I could hear his low chuckle as he spooned in behind me, wrapping an arm across my body.

I sighed in contentment. "Night Juggie." I whispered as I drifted off to sleep.

"Night Bets." He replied softly.

I woke up later to the sound of Jugheads phone vibrating and felt him get out of bed and start getting dressed in the dark.

"Stay..." I mumbled sleepily as I rolled over and watched him get dressed through half open eyes.

"I can't." he whispered reluctantly.

He bent down and kissed my lips, parting them with his tongue. I kissed him back my mind fuzzy with sleep. He finally broke the kiss and I grunted unhappily. He pulled the blanket up to my shoulders.

"Don't get up, it's cold. Stay in bed ok?"

I mumbled a soft "Ok … love you." but didn't protest. I heard him climb out the window and slide it shut. I prayed no-one would hear him as I drifted back to sleep.

I woke up feeling hot and smothered and found I had wrapped myself tightly up in my blankets, not giving my body room to breathe or move. Wiping my sweaty hair from my face I looked up and saw the sun streaming through my window.

I looked at my phone and saw it was 9 o'clock. There was a message from Jughead saying he had managed to escape and made it home. I breathed a sigh of relief. I texted him back and then shut my eyes, listening to the sounds of the house.

Nothing.

It was dead quiet.

My parents and Polly must have gone to church without me. I got out of bed and trudged downstairs to make myself a cup of tea. Sitting at the kitchen table I heard a knock at the front door. I got up and opened it wondering who it could be. I stood back as one of my oldest and dearest friends loomed in front of me.

Archie.

"Hey Arch." I said softly, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Bets ... hi..." his voice gruff as it trailed off. He looked at me his eyes widening.

Wondering why he was staring I looked down and realized my mistake. I was standing in front of the boy I had once confessed my love to in nothing but a pair of tiny shorts and tank top. I felt the snowy air from outside hit my bare midriff and my nipples stand up from the cold.

 _God I wasn't wearing a bra_ I realized as I quickly crossed my arms.

The silence drifted on and I finally cleared my throat.

"Archie...?" I probed.

His eyes trailed up and down me momentarily and then he cleared his throat, rubbing his neck he looked embarrassed.

"Uh yeah .. um I just stopped by ... wanted to see if you wanted to come and have breakfast with me and Ronnie at Pop's..." His voice trailed off as he kicked the ground with his toe.

"Oh gosh, I wish I could, but I'm grounded." I answered my eyes downcast and a blush creeping onto my cheeks as I remembered why.

"Ah gotcha, yeah no worries ... I'll … ah just see you at school tomorrow." He started walking backwards.

"Sure ... ok." I replied.

He waved and I waved back murmuring a soft good-bye as I watched him walk away. I closed the door and leaned against it and breathed a sigh of relief. I was grateful that he hadn't asked me why I was grounded. I didn't feel the need to tell him I was sleeping with Jughead.

I walked back to the kitchen and sat back down to have my tea. The Betty of a month ago would probably have loved the way that Archie had stared but the new Betty although flattered didn't really care either way. I mused as I sipped at my tea.

I realized that I was truly over Archie. I mean I loved him of course but it was a different kind of love. A brotherly, friends for life kind of love. After Jughead kissed me I had realized that what I had felt for Archie was infatuation and me thinking that it was the next step forward regardless. Now I knew I had been mistaken.

Now all I had to do was get through today and then I'd be able to see Jughead again tomorrow at school. And then it dawned on me hitting me like a ton of bricks.

I wouldn't see Jughead at school tomorrow, he'd be at Southside High.

I closed my eyes in frustration and let a small sob escape my throat as a tear slid down my cheek.

I trudged slowly through the mushy snow as I walked to school. Unable to drive because I was still grounded I sighed heavily. The weather complemented my mood. It had stopped snowing and the sun had started melting the ice turning it a nasty brown and it matched my dark brooding perfectly.

I had been so excited over the weekend despite being grounded at the thought of seeing Jughead again but then I remembered I wouldn't see him until after school and that made me grumpy as fuck. I had called him the night before, confessing my frustrations and I knew he felt them too. I was going to meet him at Pop's in the afternoon but that meant going the whole day at school without him.

I got to school as the bell rang and dragged my feet to class. Sitting down I earned a questioning glare of concern from Veronica.

"Hey B, what's the matter?" she asked as she placed a writing pad on her desk.

Slumping at my desk I turned to look at my beautiful raven haired friend and frowned.

"Just annoyed. I miss Jughead, I had forgotten he wouldn't be at school with us anymore."

Her face fell and then whispered as our teacher addressed the class "Oh yeah I forgot too, I'm so sorry B ... but seriously where is your spunk? The Betty I know wouldn't put up with this crap!"

God she was right! What the fuck was wrong with me? I was all puppy dog and soppy because I couldn't see my boyfriend at school? How selfish was I? Jughead was the one in a foster home in a strange school and here I was feeling sorry for myself. I sat up, energized and grateful to Ronnie for setting me straight.

"That a girl Bets." She whispered smiling.

My mood lifted and the more I thought about it, the more I got pissed about the situation and how unfair it was. Jughead needed me to be strong, especially with his dad in jail.

We would fight all of this. I thought as my mind whirled with renewed drive.

Veronica and I didn't have much time to talk until later in the day during study period. Lunch had been too chaotic with Kevin and Archie hanging around so Ronnie was practically bursting when we sat next to each other in the library.

"Ok girl, spill I need all the details... I saw you leave with Jughead on Friday night ... what happened?" she nudged me.

I opened a text book even though I knew we wouldn't get any work done. I smiled coyly and replied in a hushed tone "I could ask you the same thing, I saw you leave with Archie, and he had his arm around you!"

She arched an eyebrow "Touche' Ms. Cooper ... fine I'll tell you if you tell me..." she said smiling.

I sighed in exasperation and hissed low "You're not going to give up are you?"

She just shook her head.

"Fine fine. We ended up at FP's trailer ..."

She clapped her hands gleefully earning a few dirty looks from fellow students. "Sorry" she mouthed.

I rolled my eyes but carried on without missing a beat "Things started getting, uh heated ... but we got interrupted…" my voice trailing off.

"Oh god, not mama Cooper?" Veronica asked her eyes wide.

I sighed. "No not my mother but Ronnie, this has to be between us ok?"

She nodded.

"It was the Serpents."

"What?!" she explained loudly and several students shushed her.

"Yeah they brought him his dad's leather jacket, said it was his if we wanted it. And then ..." I took a deep breathe. "He put it on."

"No!" she whispered, her voice now barely audible.

"Yeah and then we slept together, although we still haven't discussed the jacked." I sat back and sighed.

For the first time Veronica sat in silence.

"Holy fuck." she finally said and I had to laugh softly.

"Yep that about sums it up... oh it gets better."

"There's more?" she squealed.

"Yeah so I went home Saturday morning, hoping my Mother would believe that I had spent the night at your place, no such luck. She grounded me for staying out all night with Juggie."

"Yeah I figured that part out." Veronica mumbled, and waved her hand for me to carry on.

I told her about Jughead sneaking in to visit me, almost getting caught by my mother and then Polly catching him half naked with me in the bathroom.

She whistled under her breathe and then said slyly "So exactly how many times do you and Jughead ...?" she raised her eyebrows but didn't need to finish her sentence.

I felt my cheeks turn pink. "Four ..." I said softly.

Her eyes widened "Oh my god Betty Cooper, you little slut."

I chuckled knowing she meant it in the most loving way possible. I just shrugged and smiled.

"Was it your first?"

I nodded.

"...And?" she asked.

My tone was soft when I replied. "Indescribably Ronnie... it was just ... perfect. Jughead is so ..." my voice trailed off because I couldn't think of exactly how to describe it without sounding cocky.

She sighed, fanning her face with her hand and bumped shoulders with me.

"God Betty ... who would have thought? Jughead Jones … your very own Leonardo DiCaprio Romeo!"

I pictured him at my window calling me Juliet and I smiled wistfully.

"So ... what about you and Archie?" I asked finally, needing to shift the focus onto something other than me.

Ronnie smiled but then her brow furrowed "Betty are you sure ..."

I grabbed her hand and looked her dead on "Ron, I promise I'm fine. I realized after spending the night with Jughead that my feelings for Archie were and always will be just platonic and I think deep down I always knew … that I just needed someone else to show me. So yes please tell me all your dirty secrets!"

She smiled and patted my hand "I believe you B, thank-you."

I nodded knowing that she had needed to truly hear that I didn't have feelings for Archie anymore.

"Well..." she said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder "... My weekend definitely didn't have the excitement yours did but Archie did end up staying over ..."

"And ...?" I prompted.

"Yes, we had sex Nancy Drew... although it wasn't my first time."

I arched my eyebrows.

"Come on Betty, I grew up in New York. Having sex early on is the norm. Although if I had known I would someday meet Archie I would have liked to have waited."

She looked momentarily sad but I quickly poked her.

"And how was he? It? Um ... not sure how to phrase it ..." I mumbled my inexperience showing.

She just laughed.

"Archiekins was definitely not what I expected. It was, how did you put it...?"

"Indescribably." we both whispered.

"Although we only managed to do it once." she winked at me.

I blushed again. Damn my fair skin.

A few moments passed in a comfortable quietness.

"So, what about the jacket?" Veronica asked finally, breaking the silence.

I sighed "I don't know Ronnie. I mean how much do we really know about the Serpents? FP was determined to protect them and it was Jason's Dad who killed him, not them. Ok the drug dealing is wrong I get that. But what about Joaquin, he wasn't all that bad ... " I took a deep breath and carried on "... I mean Juggie being a Serpent or wearing that jacket would probably give him protection and a sense of family that he never had so I could sort of see why he would want it but ... ugh it's so frustrating..."

I threw up my hands and looked back at Ronnie who had been listening intently, her head cocked to one side.

"You raise good points B. Unfortunately I don't know what to tell you. You might just have to wait and see what happens. What does Jughead have to say about all of this?" She asked as she placed her chin on her folded arms.

"Nothing yet, we haven't really discussed it yet, we were too busy..."

"Fucking..." she interjected and I glared at her.

She rolled her eyes teasingly and added "Ok ok fine, making love..."

With that we both started laughing and were told to leave the library for disrupting others.

Standing in the corridor I reached over and hugged her.

"Thanks V."

"For what?" She asked as she hugged me back.

I pulled away.

"I dunno, just listening, being a good friend, my best friend."

Her eyes glazed over slightly "I'm always here for you B. Anytime."

The bell rang signaling the end of the day.

"Now go get your Romeo." she said sternly pushing me away "And try not worry about the jacket too much." she whispered.

"I'll try not to." I replied and then watched her walk away.

To be continued x


	5. Chapter 5

I practically ran down the corridor to get to my locker so I could grab my things and leave. Turning the corner I stopped dead in my tracks. There leaning against my locker was Jughead wearing the formidably leather jacket.

His eyes downcast he looked up and our eyes met as I walked towards him. Looking at him with his long body, his foot propped up alongside the locker, his hands deep inside his pockets. I was enthralled.

His signature beanie was no-where to be found, his hair was wild and disheveled. He looked like a movie, and it took my breath away.

The hallway was swimming with students, and I had to push past several groups of people to get to him. He was getting a number of appreciative looks from girls who passed by him and stared but he only had eyes for me. Finally I stood in front of him.

"Hi." I said. "You're here?" I added.

His dark eyes looked at me intently and his voice was low and seductive. "I couldn't wait to see you. Come here."

His hand grabbed my neck pulling me towards him, crushing my body against his frame. I steadied myself by holding the collars of his jacket tightly with both hands. And then our mouths came together. His other hand wrapped around my waist bringing me even closer to him. Our lips hungry and urgent. His thumb massaged my neck and I heard myself let out a low moan as he kissed me.

He dipped me backwards and I felt his hand slowly move from my back down lower resting on my ass. Unfortunately we were creating a bit of a spectacle of ourselves. I heard a few claps, some wolf whistles and I could feel what felt like 100 pairs of eyes on us, that I finally had to break away.

"Juggie..." I said softly, my chest heaving from the exertion.

"Bets..." he replied, smirking down at me.

I slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Let's get out of here." he murmured.

"Let me grab my stuff first." I replied as I reached past him and opened my locker to get my bag.

He laced his fingers with mine and we headed for the door.

We walked outside and I knew I was taking a huge risk by going with Jughead to Pop's, I was still technically grounded although my mother hadn't asked about after school activities and I had neglected to tell her. She had been distracted arguing with Polly this morning and had told me to be home for dinner at 8pm so I had agreed and left before she could say anything else.

We walked hand in hand outside towards FP's truck. Students were pointing and murmuring as we walked past as they saw the Serpents jacket that Jughead was wearing. I prayed that none of the football team would see us, I didn't feel like someone calling me a Serpent Slut and Jughead having to defend my honor or start a fight. Thankfully we made it to the truck without any confrontations.

Jughead opened the passenger side door for me. Placing his hand on my arm, he turned me around before I could climb in. He cupped my face with his hands.

"Betty is everything all right? I know we haven't discussed ... things ..." he asked, his eyes searching mine.

I knew he meant The Serpents and I sighed. "I'm fine Jug, I just ..." I heaved my shoulders and then continued. "... Don't know what this ... means?" and I motioned to his jacket.

Dropping his hands from my face he shrugged. "To be perfectly honest Betty I'm not sure either. What I do know is that when I wear this jacket it feels like I can protect you, keep you safe."

I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow "You know I can take care of myself right Juggie?"

He grinned "I know that all too well Bets, that's one of the reasons I love you ….but I at least know that I can protect you if I need to. And you know I'll never change right, I'll always be your Jughead.." he whispered.

My hand cupped his face, my thumb rubbing his course cheek. "I know that Juggie... how about we take this one day at a time hhhmmmmmm?" I leaned up and placed my lips on his, pressing gently as I kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly against me as he kissed me back.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I reluctantly broke away from Jughead to see who it was. It was a text from my mother. Two words that chilled me.

Home now.

"What is it?" Jughead asked seeing me blanch.

I sighed with irritation "My mother wants me home, guess no Pop's for us then."

Affectionately he pulled lightly on my ponytail "Let me at least drive you home?"

I nodded and got in the truck and he closed the door. We drove home in silence.

"Do you want me to park around the corner so she doesn't see us?" He asked as we neared my house.

"No that's ok she probably already figured that I was going to meet you. No use pretending." I replied.

He parked in front of my house and turned to me "Do you need me to come in with you? Help fight Mama Cooper?"

I laughed but shook my head. "Naah I've got to fight her on my own. I'll call you later ok?" I turned to climb out.

"Ok ... but one more thing Betts." he said and I turned to look at him.

His eyes were dark as he lunged for me, claiming my mouth with his. With all the obstacles in our lives and the unknowing his kiss was urgent and hard. I gasped softly as he pushed his tongue inside of my mouth. I kissed him as if my life depended on it, our tongues stroking together. The kiss deepened and I moaned until finally I had to pull away, I knew my mother was probably watching from the behind the curtains.

Breathing heavily our foreheads touched and our eyes were closed.

"I have to go." I said my voice barely above a whisper.

He nodded and reached over and opened the door. I closed the door behind me and waved as he drove off, bracing myself for the wrath of my mother.

I walked in the front door and my mother was waiting for me in the kitchen.

"Elizabeth." she said, her voice laced with ice.

"Mother." I responded with a similar tone.

"Would you like to explain something to me?" she asked as she crossed her arms.

I just looked at her, refusing to answer.

"No answer? So I guess its true then that you're the girlfriend of a Southside Serpent? How could you Elizabeth?" her voice rising.

My mouth opened as I started to say something but she cut me off.

"How dumb do you think I am Betty? This is a small town. As soon as Jughead was seen wearing a Serpents jacket it filtered down to me. Have you no shame? Do you even care about your reputation?" she glared at me.

My hands balled into fists and I could feel my nails piercing the old wounds, breaking the skin as blood oozed out into the palm of my hand. My ears started to hum and I felt anger bubble up inside of me.

She didn't stop "I was willing to overlook Jughead's family and upbringing hoping that your feelings for him would wane but after you had the indecency to spend the night with him and now that he's a member of that filthy gang you and him are through. Do you understand? I forbid you to see him again." her voice was shrill, her eyes piercing mine like daggers.

My voice was surprisingly calm as I finally answered her.

"No." I said.

"Excuse me?" she replied, her eyebrows raised in anger.

The pain in my hands surged through me as I answered her. "I said no mother, you can't make me."

She laughed coolly "Oh Betty, Betty, Betty you have no idea what I can do. Now get up to your room and stay there do you understand me?"

Looking at her straight in the eye I replied. "This isn't over Mother."

She just pointed to the stairs and I went because I knew I needed time to plan.

Upstairs in my room I paced angrily up and down, trying to come up with a strategy. I was beyond pissed at my mother. For not letting me explain, for assuming things, jumping to conclusions and of course for forbidding me to see Jughead.

Yeah like that would happen.

Suddenly I turned as I heard drilling coming from my bedroom door. What the hell was my mother doing I thought as I approached the door. I heard a metal clang and then it dawned on me.

Oh my god, my mother was locking me in my room like a prisoner!

"This is for your own good Elizabeth." she said as if she had read my mind. Her voice muffled from behind the door.

I grabbed the door handle and yanked at it but it only opened a few inches. Stopped by a chain she had secured to the outside.

Now I knew my mother was definitely crazy.

"Mother, what the fuck?" I yelled through the small crack.

"Watch your language Elizabeth." she tittered. "Until you realize I'm serious and you come to your senses I'll be locking you in your room every night. I'll take you to school and pick you up every day until you get it through your head that I mean business."

I stood in shock as I listened to my mother's threats. "Mother!" I yelled in anger but she had already turned to leave and headed downstairs. I ran to my window but remembered that Jughead had removed the ladder when he had left early Sunday morning. I looked next door but Archie wasn't home yet.

I sat down warily on the floor and looked down at my hands as I slowly unclenched my fingers. The palms of my hands were caked in blood. I sighed as I stood up and went to go wash my hands. I grimaced as I rubbed the soap on my palms. If my mother wanted a fight, she had one. Little did she realize that I was capable of much more than she was, I had grown up under her thumb and learned from the best hadn't I?

No more Miss nice Betty. It was time to take action.

Grabbing my phone I sat on my bed and dialed Veronica's number. She answered on the 2nd ring.

"Hey B, what's up? I thought you'd be at Pop's with Jughead?" she sang cheerfully.

"Ron, I need your help." I cut her off, my voice low and dark.

"Betty, what happened?"

"My mother has me locked up like fucking Rapunzel in my room, she drilled a chain lock to the outside like a maniac!"

"Oh my god Betty, what can I do?" she replied, her voice full of concern.

"Ronnie, here's what I need you to do." My voice determined as my best friend listened to what I needed from her.

Hours later I lay still, watching the sky turn dark as the moon moved across the sky. I had exchanged a few messages with Jughead but I didn't tell him about my mother or the plans I had made with Veronica. All I had said was that I had been banished once again to my room because I had planned to go to Pop's with him. I know I should of have told him everything but he had enough on his plate already. Besides he'd know soon enough.

My mother had brought me dinner at precisely 8 o'clock and I had picked at it not feeling hungry at all. I heard my parents arguing downstairs, obviously about me, but I tuned them out. By 9 I still hadn't heard back from Ronnie yet and figured she was still out getting things ready for me. I sighed and got up to have a shower and get ready for bed.

Climbing in the shower I made the water as hot as I could stand it, until it almost burned my skin. The palms of my hands were raw from my nails and I hissed through my teeth when the water hit the wounds.

I smiled ruefully to myself as I got into bed and thought about what tomorrow would bring.

I hardly slept at all that night. I kept tossing and turning waiting for morning to come. I got dressed and heard my mother unlock the chain on my door. I grabbed my stuff and went downstairs.

"Morning Elizabeth." she said to me full of fake optimism.

"Morning Mother." I answered coldly as I sat down at the kitchen table.

"I know you're angry with me now, but I promise this is all for the best." She said as she walked past me and patted my head.

I ignored her comment. "I have cheerleading after school and I have to work on a story for the Blue and Gold afterwards." I replied, my tone flat as I watched her sit down across me and sip her coffee.

"Hhhmmmm." she replied. "I see. Well I can't bar you from all school activities however I will be picking you up promptly at 6pm on the school front steps. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." I said. I finished my breakfast in silence.

My mother drove me to school and dropped me at the entrance. "6 o'clock Elizabeth." she reminded me as I got out the car.

"Yes Mother." I replied, hating that I had to obey her but knew that I had to keep up this false sense of conformity less she become suspicious.

Veronica met me just inside the entrance holding several bags.

"Did you manage to find everything?" I said softly as we walked down the corridor.

"Yes, although Riverdale is severely lacking in high fashion." she said distastefully "Luckily Veronica Lodge has style and I was able to get everything you needed." she announced proudly.

I rolled my eyes but smiled gratefully. "Thanks V, I can't tell you how much this means to me. I owe you big time and I promise I'll pay you back." I whispered as we walked to my locker, stuffing it with the packages Veronica had brought.

She waved her hand "No need B, I was happy to help. Are you sure you want to do this?"

I shrugged "I've always felt out of place in pastel it's not that big of a deal."

Veronica just looked at me skeptically. The bell rang and we started heading towards homeroom.

The day went by achingly slowly. At lunch I was immune to the hustle around me. Kevin was going on and on about a new guy he had met over the weekend. Veronica was snuggled up to Archie playing with his hair while I sat poking at my food, my foot tapping the ground in irritation.

I sent Jughead a text.

Meet me after school?

He replied almost immediately.

Isn't your mom picking you up right after?

I told her I had cheerleading and the Blue and Gold.

I'll be there. Love you.

I skipped last period and had Veronica covering for me. I quickly snuck the bags out of my locker and sprinted to the girl's locker room. I know what I was about to do was probably silly and a bit over the top dramatic but my mother wasn't listening to reason and I wanted to show her and the whole world that I was standing by Jughead no matter what. That I was 110% dead serious.

Jumping in the shower I quickly wet my hair. Standing in front of the mirror I would have liked to have gone to a hairdresser but I didn't have time. I'd have to wing it myself. Luckily it wasn't like I was shaving my head and going all Britney Spears, it was just a trim ... kind of. I took a deep breath and started cutting. By the time I was finished it wasn't half bad. I had watched a couple videos on Youtube and managed to cut my hair into a long angular bob, or lob as they called it. I dried my hair and then used a hair dryer to blow dry it straight.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Gone was the pony and curls and in their place a sleek and more sophisticated style. I applied my usual amount of makeup but highlighted my eyes with a blue pencil and winged tips. I chose a deep red lipstick and quickly painted my nails a dark maroon. Thank goodness for fast dry nail polish! I slipped on a pair of tight fitting blue jeans and a low white v-neck t-shirt with a push up bra (thanks Ron). I sat down and slipped on the pair of red stiletto's that Veronica had chosen for me. A pair of silver hooped earrings almost completed the look.

I had to laugh though as I put on the pièce de résistance a black leather jacket. No snakes though.

I turned to look in the mirror expecting to see a Sandy look alike with big hair. Staring at myself in the mirror I couldn't believe the transformation. It wasn't as silly or dramatic as the end of Grease it was just … perfect. The jeans hugged my curves, the t-shirt showed off my cleavage and the hair made me look older and sexy.

I was ready.

To be continued x


	6. Chapter 6

The bell rang and I took a deep breath. This was it, the point of no return. I walked out the locker room into the hallway which was filling up with students.

As I walked, my hands casually in my pockets I felt everyone turn and stare. I passed by Archie, Reggie and the rest of the football team.

"Woah check out Betty..."

"The darkside, damn..."

I felt someone grab my arm and came face to face with Archie. "Betty what the hell?" he asked gruffly.

"Haven't you heard Archie? Jugheads wearing a Serpents jacket now, I gotta look the part..."

He squeezed my arm "Bets, this isn't you..." he said his voice low.

I yanked my arm away and glared at him. I was so tired of people telling me who I was supposed to be. Tired of pretending to be the girl next door when the truth was much darker than that. "Yes Archie it is me, I've just been too afraid to show my true colors. I can be more than just a goody two shoes you know."

His eyes softened a bit "Just be careful ok?"

"I will..." I replied, my tone not as harsh. "I know what I'm doing Archie."

He just sighed.

I looked up and saw Veronica approaching us, her eyes wide, and a huge smile plastered on her face "OH MY GOD! You look amazing! I knew those shoes would look fantastic on you."

I smiled and chuckled as she hugged me tightly.

"You knew about this?" Archie asked, his voice laced with irritation.

Veronica looked at him pointedly "Of course I knew Archiekins, I helped."

He started to argue with her "Ron, what the hell, how could you..." but she cut him off.

"Don't Archie..." and then she added softly "You don't know all the facts, just trust me ok?"

He looked skeptical but shut his mouth.

You gotta hand it to Veronica, she didn't back down to anyone.

I took a deep breath. "I'm going to go wait for Jughead, he should be here soon."

Looking at Veronica I murmured softly "You can get Archie up to speed on everything, hopefully then he'll understand why I had to do this."

She hugged me.

"Call me if you need anything, come stay with me if you need to ok?"

I nodded and then turned to head outside. I exited the school building and saw Jughead at the bottom of the steps. He glanced up and stopped dead in his tracks when he realized it was me. His eyes were wide, his mouth agape. Tossing my hair over my shoulder I walked down towards him, stopping a step away from him so I was just a little taller than him.

"Hey Juggie." I murmured, smiling down at him. My heart was thumping in my chest waiting for him to say something.

He continued to stare, his eyes travelling up and down me. Finally I couldn't take the silence anymore. "Jughead?" I prompted, a bit more firmly.

"Um ... Betts ... yeah wow ... "his voice trailed off as he ran a hand through his hair. "You look incredible." he breathed, his voice low and husky.

I had so many emotions coursing through my body.

Love and desire for Jughead.

Anger and confusion at my mother.

Frustration and worry for the entire Southside situation.

But standing on those steps looking down at the boy I was in love with all I could think about was being with him. Placing my hands on his shoulders and looking down at him I whispered "Can we please get out of here?"

He looked up at me, his eyes questioning mine but he just nodded and said "Whatever you say Bets, come on..." putting his hands around my waist he swung me down to the ground and I laughed.

"But before we go..." and before he could finish his sentence his lips were on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me close. The kiss didn't last long, we were at school and I had things we needed to do. I broke away ad he groaned in frustration.

"Come on." I said as I tugged him in the direction of FP's truck. "I have to go home, I'll explain everything to you on the way."

We got in the car and headed in the direction of my house.

"So what's going on Bets?" Jughead asked as we drove down the street.

I sighed. "Ok, so don't be mad but you know when you dropped me off yesterday?"

He nodded.

"Well I got into more trouble than I let on, my mother found out about the jacket and told me I couldn't see you anymore..." I was wringing my hands and could feel my nails start to dig into my skin. Talking about my mother was getting me all fired up.

Before he could comment I carried on "Then she locked me in my room by drilling a chain lock to the outside."

Jughead pulled to the side of the road and slammed on the breaks. "WHAT?!" He looked at me and I knew he was fuming. I wasn't sure if he was angry at me for lying, my mother or both. His voice was barely audible "What the hell Bets, why didn't you tell me?"

I took a deep breath and sighed "Why? I mean there was nothing you could have done last night. I didn't want to worry you." I smiled.

He frowned "I would have come and rescued you. And besides we promised, no secrets."

"I know Juggie but I needed time to prepare and I knew if I had told you, you would have come, gun's blazing."

"Hell yeah." he murmured. "So what now?"

I smirked. "I'm coming to stay with you for a while?"

"What?!" he exclaimed again.

"Yeah I figured if my mother wants a war, she'll get one. I know you're staying with that older foster couple, so I hoped my mother wouldn't think of looking for me at FP's trailer, and besides you're pretty good at sneaking around, I'm sure they won't notice or mind if you go back home every now and then."

Jughead looked doubtful as we drove on. "Well you know I have your back Bets, but are you sure, about ... you know ... Everything?"

I placed a hand on his thigh and squeezed gently. "I am Juggie. I'm just done with people telling how I should dress and who I can love. I'm hoping this will make my mother realize that she can't control every aspect of my life."

We pulled up to my house. "I stashed a duffel bag with my things round back, let's go quickly."

I jumped out the car, with Jughead following close behind me.

He grabbed my bag and threw it in the back of the truck.

We drove in a mostly comfortable silence I figured we had a couple of hours before I needed to text my Mother and tell her I wouldn't be coming home. She was going to freak out. I couldn't blame her but then again she couldn't blame me either.

"Are you hungry? Wanna go to Pop's?" he asked suddenly.

"Please, I didn't eat much last night or today."

We got to Pop's and went and sat in a booth near the back. I got a few appreciative glances from some schoolmates. I could see Jughead smirking, guess he liked my new look. I sat down facing the door and Jughead slid in besdide me.

"So..." he nudged me softly. "Do Veronica and Archie know about all this?"

I looked at him. "Well ... Veronica obviously helped me get these clothes, and after Archie voiced his concerns to me earlier today I told Ronnie to tell him what was going."

Jughead stopped reading the menu and looked at me pointedly "What do you mean voiced his concerns?"

I looked up at him and shrugged "I mean when he saw me dressed differently he was upset, was worried about us I guess."

"Not so much us Betts, more so you."

I rolled my eyes "Yeah alright, I suppose but I think he was just anxious about the Serpents and what this all means."

Our eyes met and he whispered "Betty, are you sure Archie isn't jealous?"

I looked at him blankly thinking back to Sunday when he stopped by to see me I started to shake my head but now I wondered. We ordered our food and Jughead sat back, put his arm around the back of the booth so his hand was casually resting over my shoulder.

"I have to admit Betty..." He said softly his eyes dark "You always look beautiful no matter what you wear but this new look is just ... Unbelievably sexy. I can't keep my eyes off of you and I can't wait to get you home."

I shivered as his words rang in my ears. Our plates were placed down in front of us. I turned to look up at him "Well let's hurry up and eat so we can leave ..." I heard the bell on the front door jangle as people came in and left.

Jughead glanced up and then pulled me against him with the hand that had been resting on my shoulder and placed his other hand over my cheek, drawing me to him.

He licked his lips and I parted mine in eager anticipation. Our mouth came together in a frenzy and I was pressed up against him, my hands frantically reaching for his gorgeous dark hair. I knew with everything that was going on that my emotions were heightened but my desire for him was unchanged.

I wanted him just as much as I always did, it felt like I couldn't get enough of him. His hand was sprawled out on my upper back and his thumb rubbed my face sensually. I kissed him with a force that almost scared me. I felt his hand slip down from my face, skim past my breast and down my waist settling on my lower back, close to my rear.

He squeezed my butt and I moaned into his mouth as his tongue stroked mine. A low cough broke us apart and we both turned to see who had interrupted us.

Archie was staring down at us, his eyes dark and unreadable.

"Archie, hi..." I murmured as I blushed.

"Arch." Jughead said, nodding up at him, still holding me close.

"Can I sit?" Archie asked and then sat down before either of us could answer.

"What's going on Archie?" I asked, as I tried to read him.

He folded his arms across his chest. "Ronnie told me about your mom Bets."

"Aaah..." I responded.

Jughead moved his arm away from my back but kept the other one slung over my shoulders. He bent down and started kissing my lower neck, trailing up until his mouth was against my ear. He whispered, so low that I could barely ear him "Betty please …. Let's go, I need you..." His teeth nipped at my earlobe, his tongue licking at my skin. I was trying to pay attention to Archie as he spoke but Jughead was very distracting.

"Why didn't you tell me about your mom, or at least text me. I could have come and got you?" His eyes searched mine as he looked at me with distaste in his eyes.

I shrugged "I ... can ah ... Handle my mother..." Jughead finally pulled away from my neck and I was able to finish my sentence "... and besides I knew Jughead would look after me once I left. There was no point causing a huge scene last night when I knew it would be easier to slip away from school."

Jughead got up and murmured "I'm going to pay and get some to go boxes.." his meaning to me clear.

I raised an eyebrow and nodded. Archie started to say something but I cut him off. "Archie, we've been friends for a long time and I appreciate that you're worried but I can look after myself ….. and plus I'm with Jughead now, I have him to protect me."

"Betty, this isn't you. I mean you're not supposed to look like this ..." Archie gestured to me.

I looked at him, annoyed "What do you mean? Like what?"

"All grown up and sex..." his voice trailed off.

"Just to set the record straight, just because you and everyone else is used to me being the perfect girl next door doesn't mean I can't be something completely different as well. We don't always have to fit inside a perfect box Archie. We can be whoever we want to be."

Jughead came back and started boxing up our food. "And besides, I was already starting to explore my dark side before Jughead and I got together, it just took being pushed to the edge for me to realize what I wanted and needed."

Archie looked like he wanted to say something else but I stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder "Archie, It'll be fine I promise. I'm still the same Betty you grew up with, I just have to figure out who I'm going to be. Ok?"

He nodded.

"I'm staying at FP's trailer for a while." I added softly.

His eyes went wide but before he could say anything I had turned to leave, grabbing Jugheads hand in the process.

We drove to FP's trailer in silence, the air thick with electricity.

"Juggie ... About Archie..." I started to say but the look that he gave me surprised me and stopped mid-sentence. We parked outside FP's trailer. Jughead got out, grabbed my bag and opened my door. We headed up the steps and inside. He dropped my bag to the floor and I put our food down.

I closed the door behind us and before I had time to turn around he had pushed me against the door. I gasped at his forcefulness. His lips were on my neck, his voice in my ear. I could feel his groin grinding against me from behind.

"I wish Archie could see us now, so that he would know how much we belong together. He had his chance and blew it. Whether he's just a concerned friend or wishing and wanting you to be more he's out of fucking luck because I'm yours."

Something about the words he used turned me on beyond any rationality. He didn't say that I belonged to him but rather that he belonged to me. He wasn't trying to say he owned me but that I was his and he was mine. I could feel him thrusting into me, his hands reaching for mine. He turned me around so I was facing him, he grasped my hands and held them together by my wrists with one hand above my head.

My chest was heaving. His free hand pushed up and under my white t-shirt and I gasped as his cold hands ran up my stomach. There was barely any space between us and I wanted so badly for him to kiss my lips.

"Juggie .." I started to say but he just said "Ssshhhhh..." and started kissing my neck and collar bone. I closed my eyes as he kissed down into my cleavage. His hand that had been running along my stomach started trailing along the waistband of my jeans. I heard the button pop and gasped and I felt his hand reach down and cup me above my panties that were now soaked. He kissed back up my neck and buried his face in my hair. He started rubbing my now damp pussy and my head fell back against the door.

"Mmmmmmm you're so wet ..." he murmured into my ear, making my body shiver.

"Take your shoes off so I can get these jeans off of you ..." he whispered and I didn't hesitate as I kicked my heels off. He started pulling my jeans down past my hips. He let go of my wrists so I could wriggle out of them.

I slipped my underwear off and reached for his belt. I unbuckled it and unzipped his pants, grazing his hard cock with my hands as I helped him pull them down. He chuckled. His boxers came off and in a flash he had picked me up and was forcing himself into me. I gasped as I wrapped my legs around his waist and he rammed our bodies against the door.

Our mouths found each other within seconds, possessive and urgent. He drove into me with determination, my arms wrapped around his neck. Within minutes we were beyond rationality and I cried out with pleasure and pain as I came. My body shuddering as waves of excruciating desire washed over me. Desperate I found his mouth again, kissing him with a fiery yearning as I felt his body convulse against mine.

Both of us still he walked slowly backwards and dropped me down on the couch, pulling a blanket over me and he bent down and brushed my lips with his mouth.

"I'll warm our food up." he said quietly, grinning down at me. I removed my jacket and bra so I just sat on the couch in my t-shirt and the throw over my legs. Jughead had pulled his boxers on but had removed his jacket. While he warmed the food up in the microwave, he glanced up at me from across the room and I shivered as our eyes met.

"Cold?" he asked.

I nodded.

It was late afternoon and it had started to snow when we had left Pop's. He walked past me and went and lit the logs in the small fireplace. I got up and went and sat on the floor, wrapping the blanket around me. He went and got our food and I opened up to him so he could sit with me and share the warmth. We ate in silence for a few minutes as the small fire raged in front of us. I sighed with content and rested my head against his shoulder.

"I suppose it's now or never." I mumbled as I looked at the clock in the kitchen. It was almost 5 o'clock. I reached for my jacket and grabbed my phone while Jughead took our plates to the kitchen. I knew regardless of what I said my mother was going to be pissed that I wasn't at school or coming home. I figured the less information the better. I took a deep breath and started typing.

Don't pick me up from school, I won't be there. Staying at a friend's place.

I hesitated for a second and then hit send. No going back now I thought.

"You better get going Jug. I'll call you once I know she won't be coming back."

He looked slightly reluctant "I hate leaving you here to face the wrath of Mama Cooper." he replied as he sat back down beside me.

"I know, but technically I won't be facing her wrath now anyway. When she comes here, and I know she will. I'll pretend that I'm not here. Hopefully she won't try to break in but if she does I'll hide and then call you once the coast is clear. It's not a foolproof plan, and I know I'll have to face her sometime just not today. I need her to realize I'm serious."

He still didn't look entirely convinced but stood up and started dressing. "We better douse the fire. She might see the smoke." he added.

My phone started to ring "Speak of the devil." I mumbled as I hit decline.

"You're not going to answer, won't that make her madder?" He asked as he put on his sneakers.

I shrugged "She'll be mad no matter what." I stood up and walked towards him, stopping in front of him.

He looked up at me "Be careful, ok?" he said as he ran his hands up my calf muscles under the blanket.

I closed my eyes and sighed, as his hands ran up and down my legs. "I will Juggie... now go before we start something we can't finish."

He stood up and wrapped his arms around me, kissing me gently before turning to leave. "I love you, Betty Cooper." he winked and opened the door.

I smiled as I remembered when he had first said those words to me. "I love you too." and then he was gone.

To be continued x


	7. Chapter 7

I quickly put on some socks and a pair of sweats and doused the fire, hoping the smoke would be gone by the time my mother came looking for me. I closed all the blinds and curtains, tidied up a bit and turned off all the lights. The front door was locked and I bolted it from the inside, although I wouldn't put it past her to break the door down.

I hid my bag and put away any evidence of me being there and then I went and sat down. I looked down at my phone several missed calls and dozens of text messages. Most were from my mother raging from anger to hysterical to worry (which I knew was a ploy.)

There was a message from Polly.

Betty are you ok? Where are you?

I responded.

I'm fine. Safe.

I figured my mother would probably read her phone, I wasn't that stupid.

One from Ronnie.

Hey B. You ok? V xoxo

I sent her one back.

I am. Thanks for everything.

She replied almost immediately.

Good. Btw have you seen Archie?

I frowned. Archie was taking this big brother type act a little too far. I really hoped Jughead was wrong and he wasn't developing feelings for me.

I replied back to her.

Juggie and I saw him at Pop's a couple of hours ago but not since. Think he's just worried about us.

I guess. Talk to you later B. V xoxo

I lay on the couch in the dark. I couldn't really do anything. The room was too dark to read and I didn't want to put the tv on. An hour later I got another message from Veronica.

Your mom just came by looking for you. Looks mad as hell. Was annoyed I didn't tell her where you were ha like I'd do that.

I smiled and lay back on the couch.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up hours later to a car door slamming and then pounding at the door.

"Elizabeth Cooper, if you're in there you'd better open up." It was my mother.

She rattled the door but it didn't budge. All of a sudden I hear another car and then my mother talking to someone.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I heard her say.

A man's deep voice replied "Told FP we'd look after the place while he was gone, what are you doing here Alice?"

"Looking for my daughter, have you seen her?" she sounded annoyed.

The man didn't miss a beat. "Not since Friday night, I'll be sure to keep an eye out for her. Oh I'll tell the gang you said hi."

My mother huffed "Don't bother, I left that life a long time ago."

I heard her footsteps retreating. I ran to the bedroom and peeked out the window and saw her car drive away. The man my mother had been talking to headed towards a nearby car. He was wearing a Serpents jacket.

He turned and looked at the trailer, gave a salute and then was gone. I stood riveted, my eyes and mouth open in astonishment. My mother had been a Serpent. When? How? What? I had so many questions but I also had leverage and that made me smile.

I was going to text Jughead but then decided to call him instead.

He answered almost immediately "Betts ... you ok?" his voice was laced with concern.

"I'm fine, my mother just left and I don't think she'll be back anytime soon." I walked into the living room and turned a lamp on, no use sitting in the dark.

"Why? What happened?" he asked.

"I'll tell you when you get here.

"

He sounded curious "Ok Betty. I'll be there as soon as I can."

I sighed with relief. I walked into the kitchen hoping I could find something to eat. I would have to go shopping tomorrow, thank goodness I had some money saved up. I pottered around, had a sandwich, watched some tv and finished some homework.

It was 10 o'clock and Jughead still wasn't back. I was just about to call him when I heard a key in the door. I quickly ran to unbolt the lock and open the door. Jughead stood just outside the door, covered head to toe in snow.

"Oh my god, Jughead. Come inside, before you catch pneumonia. I grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. He was shivering as he started taking his snow caked clothes off.

"I'll go run the shower." I shouted as I headed towards the bathroom.

I came back and he was standing in just his boxers and shirt, at least they were both dry.

"What the hell were you thinking, walking in this weather?" I asked.

He smiled ruefully "Wasn't planning on walking Betts but FP's truck wouldn't start and there was no way in hell I wasn't going to come and see you so I figured I'd walk. Didn't expect it to snow this much."

I shook my head and smiled. "Such heroism, come on ... I'm glad you came though." I dragged him into the bathroom and felt the water to make sure it wasn't too hot. He stripped off his remaining clothes and climbed in.

He turned and before closing the door grabbed my arm and pulled me inside with him, clothes and all.

"Juggie what the hell I'm still dressed." I yelled at him, laughing at the same time.

"I couldn't wait another minute for you." he murmured his voice deep and gruff.

"I've been thinking about you all evening." I murmured as I stepped out of my pants. His eyes crinkled and he smiled slyly as he reached forward and peeled my wet t-shirt off of me. Although we'd seen each other naked before I felt very exposed with the bright bathroom lights.

I tilted my head back, letting the warm water wash over my face. I smoothed my hair back and then opened my eyes meeting his as I did. I was shocked at the look on his face. He was looking at me like he wanted to devour me.

"God Betty..." he said, his voice thick with emotion.

I smiled "Here, let me wash you, warm you up."

He swallowed and nodded, turning around so his back was towards me. I poured some body wash onto my hands, reached up and started rubbing the soap into his back, working along his shoulders and down his back. I marveled at his athletic shape. I massaged all the way down his back until I can to his buttocks, massaging each one with firm strokes. I could hear him moan with appreciation.

"Turn around." I commanded, my voice husky.

He did, his hair slicked back, his gaze direct. He tried to reach for me and I slapped his hands away "Uh ah, it's still my turn." he grinned and held his hands up in mock defeat. I added more soap and started at his neck and shoulders, working down his chest and abdomen. Then I rubbed his arm muscles, finally washing his hands.

"My turn." he said, his voice low and dark.

I turned around and felt him pour shampoo on my head and gently start to wash my hair. I let out a soft moan as his fingers worked my scalp. Having a man wash your hair was so incredibly sensual. He lowered his head and whispered in my ear.

"Close your eyes so I can rinse."

I did, and let him lead me under the water so he could get all the shampoo out of my hair. He did the same thing with the conditioner. He massaged my shoulder muscles with soap and I could feel the tension lifting from my body. He turned me around so I was facing me and gently pushed me against the tile. He lathered the soap in his hands and then slowly began washing my breasts. I was beyond bliss. His thumbs encircled my nipples, rubbing slowly at first and then harder until they were taunt. His hands were kneading my breasts forcefully, the warm water running over both of us. He ran his hands along my sides and settled on my waist, his fingers rubbing my skin. He stepped into me, his hard length pushing against my stomach.

I couldn't take it anymore and I reached up, pulling his face down to mine. I kissed him slowly at first. Sucking on his bottom lip, running my tongue along the length of his mouth. He wrapped his arms around my back, pushing even closer against me. I coaxed his mouth open and then plunged my tongue inside, kissing him deeply. As I continued kissing him I reached down, grabbing his erection, his groan as I began tugging was so erotic. He lifted one of my legs up and guided himself inside of me. I was so ready for him.

I broke away from the kiss, grasping his shoulder for support I started to move slowly with him. I pulled my arms around his neck, my breasts pushing up against his chest. We moved slowly, with deliberation, the warm water running down our slick bodies. His free hand grasped my neck forcing his mouth on mine. His mouth was wet and I urged his tongue deeper inside me.

The orgasm that ripped through my body was slow building. Crying out softly as my body hit the peak of desire, I clung to Jughead to steady myself as my body shuddered. He picked me up, and I wrapper both my legs around his waist knowing he was near his release. He pounded into me with a passionate rage, thrusting harder and harder. He let out a low growl and I could feel his body shake with release.

He put me down, kissing me softly as he turned off the water, opened the door and quickly grabbed some towels.

I went to go and grab my toilette bag from the living room while Jughead brushed his teeth. A soft knock at the door alerted me as I walked past.

It was late, who could that be? I thought.

I didn't think it was my mother, but I chained the door before opening it, just in case. The fluffy towel was wrapped around me tightly as I cautiously opened the door. Archie stood outside, snow starting to land on his hair and shoulders.

"Archie?" I exclaimed as I unchained the door and stood to the side to let him inside. I was cognizant that I was clad only in a short towel and my cheeks were flushed from our activities.

He stepped inside, running a hand through his hair with embarrassment. "Hey Betty... I just stopped by wanted to make sure you were ok." He closed the door behind him.

"Juggie..." I called out "Archie is here..." Whether or not Archie knew Jughead was here was beside the point. I didn't feel completely comfortable standing in front of Archie in only a towel, not while I was still unsure of his feelings towards me, I knew how I felt, I was completely over him.

Jughead sauntered into the living room, the towel still around his waist. "Hey Arch." he said his tone neutral "What brings you here?"

Archie looked a little flustered as he looked at us, realizing that we were both half-naked "Jug ... hey ... I'm sorry for interrupting you guys … I um just stopped by ... to make sure Betty ... ah you guys ... were ok... Ronnie told me that Alice had been looking for you." He sat down on the couch, his eyes down cast.

Jughead moved and went to sit on the chair opposite Archie. As he passed by me he squeezed my shoulder "It's chilly Bets, do you want to go get dressed while I chat with Archie?" he asked.

I nodded "I'll be right back guys." and with that I grabbed my bag and headed to the bedroom. I stood in the hallway out of sight so I could eavesdrop, awful I know. I cocked my head as I listened intently.

"So Arch, why are you really here?" Jughead said his tone flat.

"I don't know what you mean Jug, I came to see if you and Betty were ok." He sounded flustered.

"Cut the crap Arch, we've been friends since we were 5, I know when you're lying what's going?"

I heard Archie sigh. "I honestly don't know Jug, lately I've been so confused ... seeing Betty with you has made me question my relationship with Ronnie."

"Ok. Why?" Jughead asked point blank.

"Are you sure you're ok talking about this?" Archie asked "I mean now that you and Betty are ... um.."

I could hear the smile in Jugheads voice when he replied "Fucking?"

"I meant together." Archie whispered, his voice sounding crestfallen "... So you guys have done it already then?" he added.

"Even though I'm guessing that's a rhetorical question I'm going to answer it anyway. Yes Betty and I are sleeping together, just as much as you and Ronnie are..."

More so I thought, as I stifled a giggle.

"Moving on, I can't speak for Betty because she's her own person I can tell you how I feel though and that might give you a glimpse into our relationship …. I am hopelessly in love with her, more than I could ever believe possible. She is my world, my family, my true love, my destiny ..."

My heart swelled as I listened to him.

"But Arch you can't compare relationships, I've know Betty for years you've only know Veronica for a little less than a year. You gotta give it time to grow ... and ….. I gotta be honest with you man, if you decide you want Betty as more than a friend … well I won't force her to choose and if she ultimately decides to be with you, I won't stand in her way, but I won't go down without a fight either."

"You got a good thing going with Ronnie, don't give up on her just because you envy our history."

I heard rustling as Archie stood up "Yeah ... ok well thanks dude, I really appreciate the advice, I'll definitely think about things."

I heard them move to the door and I quickly ran into the bedroom to avoid being seen.

"Tell Betty I said bye." Archie said as he opened the front door to leave.

"Will do. Night Arch."

"Night Jug."

And with that the door closed and I heard Jughead walk down the corridor into the bedroom. I sat on the bed and watched him as he stood leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed.

"So Nancy Drew, how much did you hear?"

Oh yeah I hadn't got dressed ... whoops.

I looked up at him and whispered "All of it."

"And?" he prompted, his voice barely audibly.

I stood up and walked towards him, stopping a few feet in front of him "And ... if it came down to it Juggie ... I would choose you. No questions. I'm in love with you... Jughead ... and even if Archie decides that he wants to be with me ...that's not something that I want and he'll have to come to terms with that." I reached forward and placed my hand on his folded arms.

"I would never make you choose Bets." he said softly.

"I know, that's one of the many reasons why I would choose you, why I have. You're my everything Juggie." I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his. Kissing him softly. I pulled away and our eyes met and I smiled. "How about I make us some hot chocolate and you make another fire and we can cuddle. I can finally tell you what happened with my mother."

His eyes opened wide "Oh yeah, I completely forgot about that!"

10 minutes later Jughead and I were snuggled together in front of the fire sipping hot chocolate while I recounted the details of this evening.

"So your mother was part of the Serpents?" he asked.

I nodded "I take it so, I'm wondering if she lived on the Southside at once stage and what happened. All I know is a Serpent had my back tonight and I now have a slight upper hand against her."

"Well, I'd still like you to be careful, there's no telling what Mama Cooper is capable of." he mused.

I sighed "I suppose we better get to bed, we both have to walk to school tomorrow."

He groaned as he stood up, pulling me up with him "Ugh I totally forgot about that."

"And I have to go to cheerleading practice tomorrow, I already missed today, maybe you'd like to come watch?" I asked, taking his hand as we walked to the bedroom, turning off lights and locking doors as we went.

"I might be persuaded into coming." he murmured and I laughed at his double meaning.

We climbed into bed and it all felt so normal, so domesticated.

It felt like home.

To be continued x


End file.
